Don't Forget
by lulu1616
Summary: Lexee is alone in the world. She turns to the wrong people to feel important. Things go too far, and bad things happen to good people. Can Sam and Dean make sense of this mess or will it just spiral out of control? Read to find out!
1. Amnesia

**CHAPTER ONE**

Amnesia

Everyone does stupid things. Most of them are mistakes on a test, forgetting anniversaries, or saying the wrong thing. Which are usually big deals to some people. However when you mess up so bad that you can't recovery from it, then you know the small mistakes are nothing. If you don't know how bad I'm talking, then listen to Lexee's story.

LEXEE'S POV

I could see a faint light surrounded in darkness. I tried not to think about it. The more I thought about it, about anything, the more I remembered. But the light was becoming brighter and I was beginning to get cold. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was outside under the moon. How did I get here? Better yet, why was I here? Did someone abduct me?

As I began to sit up I felt my body ache everywhere, and I noticed bruises and cuts all over. I suddenly became very aware of myself and what was around me. I barely had anything on, short shorts, and a tank top, no shoes. I woke up lying in a field filled with dead grass, small trees that appeared to be losing their leaves, and a fence. I smelled for anything recognizable, smoke or cars. Nothing. I was alone.

As I walked along the fence as a guide something weird happened.

"AHH!!" I yelped as I fell to the ground and gripped the wooden fence in pain.

I suddenly got the worst headache ever along with images that didn't make sense. I saw two men, a strange-scary-looking-thing, and…me.

"What the-AHHHH!!!" I fell further to the ground holding my head in my hands.

This time the headache came back even worse along with more images. The strange scary image had me by the throat and seemed to be doing something to me. White matter appeared to be coming out of my nose and mouth. Then the two men came crashing through a door shooting it, making it disappear. That's when I looked puzzled and jumped out the window. Before the images stopped the men said,

"Dean, we need to find her it could still be after her and-."

"I know Sam."

"Uh!" I rolled onto my back letting my head rest from all the pain. "What the hell was that?" I whispered to the air.

DEAN'S POV

"AHH! UGH! TUHH!" Sam yelled out in pain.

"Sammy you okay?"

"Tuh…" He looked at me as he caught his breath. "I'll live."

"You're still getting headaches? I thought they didn't last long, Sammy? Sam?" He was holding his head.

I took a look at my brother. He looked so weak after doing whatever he did, and there's nothing I can do to fix it. I'm the one that's suppose to protect him, care for him, and what happens if I can't protect him from, himself?

Then he took a deep breath and slowly sat up. "I'm fine."

"Do you think she got it? I mean it probably will scare the hell out of her, totally ruin the chances of us helping her-" I kept rambling on like an idiot but I couldn't help it, I still wasn't use to this whole thing.

"Dean."

"Hmm?"

"She got it."

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried that my brother can place visions, images, into random people's heads. Along with the fact that he one day is suppose to lead an army of demons? What the hell is all that about?

"Dean it says here on the _Arlington Weekly Newspaper_ that on the outskirts of the city a woman was found near a railroad station. She appeared to be covered in cuts and bruises. When she was finally questioned she didn't even know her own name. The doctors believe that she has amnesia from whatever incident that happened."

"Does it say who found her?"

"Uh….Jim Harris. It says that he's the conductor of one of the trains. He was leaving the train as he found the woman lying limp on the ground. He says that he tried everything to wake her, but she wouldn't move. She seemed so…scared."

"Do you think it's-"

"Lexee? Yea."

I spin around. "How do you know?"

He shows me the computer. "There's a picture."

"Right. It doesn't mention anything about you sending her the vision does it? Sam? Sammy? SAM?!"

"Oh right. Sorry I'm just worried." He gets up from the table and sits down on the bed.

I nod my head. Sam looks up and studies my face. It makes me a little uncomfortable.

Sam quickly stands up and points to the computer. "I'm talking about Lexee, Dean. Who knows what she's going through right now."

"Well that's why we need to keep researching. We don't know squat about this damn thing and that poor girl doesn't know squat about anything at all!" Before I could stop myself I had raised my voice. I saw the look on Sammy's face, pout, apologetic, and hurt so I calmed down. "So geeky boy, where do we start?" I sarcastically said as I pat him on the arm.

"Well I think we should start with calling Bobby, maybe he's come across one of these before."

"You know, we really need to hurry up and figure out what this thing is because I'm tired of calling it a thing. Okay well you call Bobby and I'll go see what I can find out at with Jim."

"Dean wait, that article said that Lexee had mentioned something about the vision I gave her. The police think she's in shock and making it up to deal, but the doctors are thinking differently. They're thinking about placing her in a mental institute. Dean, w-we can't let them do that. She basically is blank upstairs, it would be torture to her."

I could feel the concern coming off of my little brother. "Don't worry Sammy, we'll save her. First we need to find a way to kill this son of a bitch." I flashed him a quick grin to cheer him up, but it did me no good. "Listen Sam," I walked towards him and began to place a hand on his shoulder, but his words paralyzed me.

"Dean, all she'll be thinking about are those images and I know what that feels like." I was taken aback. He'd never told me that before, it almost made me swallow my words, but I coughed them up.

"Well right now all you can do is call Bobby and figure out what we're up against." I nodded my head at him. "'Kay?"

I began to walk out the door and hopped into my 'baby'. We better kill this son of a bitch soon because I can't stand anymore chick flick moments.


	2. Get Away

**CHAPTER TWO**

Get Away

**LEXEE'S POV**

"Noo! You're not taking me to some damn loony hospital!!"

"Ms. Ryan,"

"I'm not crazy!! I'm telling you the truth, Sam and Dean. Ask them. You have to believe me! Please, Doctor you must believe that I'm not crazy." I begged with tears filling my eyes.

"I want to Ms. Ryan but it doesn't help when you insist on talking about this. What are Sam and Dean's last names? Hm? That would help us."

He knew that he'd cracked me because my face fell along with my eyes and I slowly looked away.

"I thought so. Listen Ms. Ryan-"

"It's Lexee." I spat at him. He looked somewhat hurt, but I was the one who was really hurt! Who really needed help, but not mentally. So if he prefers to be my enemy then so be it.

"I have no other choice but to send you to Hartwood Institute. Don't worry Lexee they will be very nice to you, you'll feel right at home."

"AHH!!" Suddenly the images ran through my head again. This time however it showed me something different. But before I could make anything out of it someone broke my trance.

"Doctor," A man had entered the room and approached the doctor.

I was too busy holding myself as I quivered in pain while my doctor was being asked to leave the room.

"Lexee, I'm Agent Young and I would like for you to explain to me what you were doing in the middle of a train station."

"What? Oh. I was trying to get somewhere."

"Where?"

I dropped my head into my hands and shook it. "I don't know." I said weakly.

"I understand that this is, a very strange situation for you-"

I don't know what went through me, but it felt like a rush of anger.

I sat up quickly and shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU COULDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW MY NAME UNTIL…until I woke up in here."

"You're right I'm sorry, but the only way I can help you Lexee, is if you tell me everything you know. Okay?"

I look away from him in defeat. "You won't believe me. Nobody does."

He walked over to look at me and sat down. "Just try me."

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked at him. He looked so familiar. "Okay. I woke up in the middle of a field. I was in bad shape. There was nothing in sight, no cars, nothing for transportation so I just walked. As I did I got a headache from hell." I hesitated to tell him the rest.

He seemed to have noticed that I was scared to tell him. "Just try."

I took a deep breath. "After the headache came, it seemed to have brought these images along with it. I have no idea where it came from but it just happened. No one wants to listen or believes me! The doctors are going to put me in this institution! You have to help me, please."

"Calm down, now tell me what happened next."

"Well everything was blurry after that."

He seemed somewhat disappointed. "Okay well thank you for your time." He began to leave.

"Wait! I do remember one thing. I remember seeing you." He didn't look surprised which seemed odd to me. "You were in my head."

"The images? One of them was me?" I nodded. "What exactly did you see." It was more of a demand than a question as he sat down on my hospital bed.

"Me, you, another man, and…nothing. You're Dean? Dean Young? You didn't seem like a Federal Agent when I-" He became wide-eyed and began to shake his head. Eventually he pressed a finger to my lips. It was warm.

"I can't talk about that here, it's not safe. You promise that all you saw was that? Nothing else?"

I nodded, but I mouthed no. He got up and walked towards the window.

"What is it?"

"I need to get you out of here, but I can't through the entrance."

I thought long and hard then a plan popped into my devious head. "Sure ya can."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He whispered closely to my ear.

The closeness between us felt nice. My thoughts towards Dean were beginning to become passionate, and I couldn't help it.

My plan was that we ditch my room. I dress into clothes that Dean had found for me and wear a cancer bandana. It seemed to have worked in my head until reality kicked in.

"What about the machines? They're monitoring them. They'll notice you're gone."

"Well that just means we'll have to walk fast now doesn't it. Now shoo go get me those clothes and bandana."

As I sat in my room waiting for him to return I thought about what had happened to me in the past couple of days, and nothing seemed to pop into my head. I couldn't remember a thing. How's that possible? I remember how to do logical things but no memories. How?

Dean began to walk into my room pulling some clothing from his jacket.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Turn around!"

I got dressed, into some very baggy clothes, as fast as I could considering my condition, and told Dean to roll the wheelchair sitting near the wall to me. As Dean helped me into the chair all my tubes were yanked off my arms.

"Ow!!"

"Sorry. You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said sternly without realizing my tone. "Let's just hurry before the nurses get here."

Dean twirled the chair around as I quickly wrapped the bandana around my head. I did my best to appear sick, cancer wise sick.

"Duck down and try not to look at anyone." He whispered to me.

As we made our way closer to the door, we were stopped by a group of frantic nurses blabbing about a patient, me. They didn't talk directly to us, so he pulled me behind a wall as we listened.

"I don't know how she got out! She was there fifteen minutes ago when I last checked on her. Then the doctor went in to check on her. Oh,"

"What? What?! Jenny what?"

"An FBI agent walked in to question her, he never walked out. Not that I know of. You don't think he, that he-"

Dean didn't stick around to hear the rest he walked past the group, out the door, to his car apparently, and helped me in. I pulled the bandana off and locked my door. I couldn't take the chances. Dean wasn't too far behind me.

"You don't think we were followed do you?"

He looked out the windshield. "No." He didn't say anything for awhile.

"Dean?" I questioned him. We were just sitting there when should have been on the road.

"I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Yea? Where would that be?"

As I spoke I coughed uncontrollably. I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. I could taste it in my mouth. I looked at Dean with a 'help me' look, and he looked scared out of his pants. I was too.

"Well that can't be good."


	3. Zegaon

**CHAPTER THREE**

Zegaon

The two were riding in Dean's Impala in silence, awkward silence. Lexee was grateful for what Dean did for her, but she didn't really know the guy. He seemed nice, trustworthy, but how can you trust someone when they impersonate a federal agent? That's a violation and sounds like trouble. Lexee couldn't take her chances of being with him. He could get her into the mental institute. This was as far as she was going to go with him.

Before Lexee asked Dean to stop the car she looked at the road signs. She was around Arlington. Did she live here? Did _he_ live here? Doesn't matter, all she needed was to get away from Dean and somewhere safe.

"Stop the car." Her tone was stern, but not intentionally.

Dean glanced at Lexee, twice, with a puzzled look. "What? Why?" He was trying to safe this woman, what was she thinking?

"Just please stop."

Dean didn't argue. He slowly pulled over. Before Lexee completely got out Dean stopped her, "Wait Lexee, you don't want to do this. Heh, you don't know what's out there. You'll be safer with me, I know it sounds crazy with me not telling you everything, but I will. Just not here, we need to get back to Sam. He'll know how to help you."

Lexee took a deep breath with her head lowered to the ground. Then she glanced up, halfway into the car, and grinned. Dean raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You're insane. You should be going to Hartwood, not me." Lexee stood out from the car and bent down to face Dean.

"But-"

"Goodbye Dean." She slammed the door.

Dean had no more ideas on how to get her back. How to convince her she's not safe alone. Lexee began to walk away from the Impala. Dean could see her through the rear view mirror. He decided to get back to Sam and kill the damn demon.

As he began to start the engine he took one last look through the mirror. Lexee wasn't there. A rush of panic flowed through Dean's veins. He got out seeing her on the ground. She looked terrible. Her veins were thick under her skin and the color of crimson. Dean rushed to her checking for a pulse, it was faint. He began to pick her up and carried her to the car.

Lexee moaned in pained as Dean situated her into the seat.

"I don't know what's happening, but don't worry we'll fix it. I promise.." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her stable. Maybe he was beginning to feel for her? No, Dean doesn't do touchy feely stuff. That's crazy.

**SAM'S POV**

"It's a what?!"

"A Zegaon. They aren't your usual demons Sam. They're very rare demons, and there's not many of them. I've only come across one or two. You can't waste it like you're trained to. It's invulnerable to all the tricks. The on-only w-way t-t-to,"

"Bobby? Bobby? Bobby you're breaking up. Bobby!" The line ends. "Dammit!" I throw my phone down in anger, onto the table.

I look out the hotel window. The sun is beginning to come up. As I watch the sunrise I think to myself, in the past two years I haven't really stopped to watch a sunrise, sunset. Not even stopped to enjoy anything about life. It's always a new job. Well no need to whine, to Dean it's no biggie, so why should it be to me?

I decided that since I can't reach Bobby I might as well do some research on my computer. I found out that the first Zegaon that was created was in 1869. That it's invulnerable to every manmade weapon, like Bobby said. And that the only way to create a Zegaon is with black magic. However, as I searched for anymore information on this 'Zegaon' my screen froze.

"What the hell? Come on!"

Suddenly it goes completely white and begins to type numbers and letters that make no sense. They immediately stop moving and it turns out saying, "SHE'S MINE"

I was mesmerized by what I saw on my computer that I couldn't even move. I didn't even notice the demon appear in the hotel room. I jump up from the kitchen table, making the chair fall backwards, and I begin to walk backwards only to fall over the chair. Stupid.

I have no way of knowing how to kill this demon so the only thing I can do is run. I rush towards the bedroom window but it won't budge. I'm so freaked that my common sense is blocked. Break the window Sam, break it! But all I really think is 'oh crap, I'm gonna die.'

Suddenly the demon had me by the throat, and I felt as if he was sucking the life out of me. I was beginning to become very sick and fatigued. Then he stopped and dropped me. I looked up but he was gone. Thank God. Really. I lied there catching my breath until I heard shouting coming from the other room.

"No! NOO! Dean, help me!" It was a woman her voice was so frantic, and scared.

I opened the bedroom door and all I saw was Dean lying near by a dented wall. He looked unconscious. I ran over to him and helped him off the floor.

"What happened? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Lexee that damn thing took her. It knocked me out and took her." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He glanced at me, I didn't notice that I had my pouty face on. "What? Did you find out anything about it?"

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking. And yea I did, but not much. It seemed to have found a way to stop me from researching. So I didn't get much. We'll just have to do it manually."

"Okay, whatever, so what did you find?" He took his jacket off and sat down on the bed as he placed an ice bag, which he got from the freezer, on his head.

"It's invulnerable,"

"Awesome."

"And it was created by black magic."

"That's it?"

"I said I didn't find much."

"Whatever. Let's just get some sleep-"

"What, Dean we need to go after it."

"Sam you said it yourself, we don't know much about this demon besides the fact that it's invulnerable. And if you're so eager to go after it then let's go, oh wait, we don't know how to kill it! So if you have any bright ideas Sam I'm all ears, but right now all we can do is get some rest. We'll go after it when we know how to destroy it. So let's just get some rest for right now and save the day tomorrow." Dean began to lie down.

"You mean later today?"

"Smart ass."


	4. Magic

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Magic

**72 hours earlier**

The room was dark, and the only light filling the room came from black, tall candles. The essence filling the air smelt of decaying plants, and filthy animals. The mood was so intense that it could give an old man a heart attack. These four women didn't mean to go this far, but he drove them to it. The power, the time when Rachael had a taste for blood, that's when it pushed them over the edge. They knew deep down it was time to stop, but the power corrupted them. Who knew a few dark spells could push four women so far over the edge?

"Tara, we can't. We've done enough damage. This is going too far! You're not making me do this. It was fun, at first, but it got out of control. No. I'm not doing it."

Tara stood up, intimidating her, and looked her straight in the eye. "Becca I'm not making you stay. That's your choice. Not mine. So leave." Tara sat back down still staring straight at Becca.

Becca looked scared she glanced at everyone, and finally walked out the door.

"Anyone else? No? Okay, Sarah hand me the Book." Tara was like the leader of the covenant. Nobody objected to her demands, or else she struck you down.

As Tara turned to a page in the Book of Dark Magic, Sarah asked, "Tara I thought we were doing the gardening spell. To help me with-"

"Well I changed my mind. We're doing something else tonight, and then we'll do your precious gardening spell tomorrow." She interrupted in a mocking, sarcastic tone. Tara was more powerful than the other three girls, so that's why they put up with her.

"Well then what spell are we doing?"

"That one." She pointed to one the book. "Now, gimme your hands Alex get the bag, thanks."

Tara opened the bag. It was filled with small bones, dead leaves not known to this country, some type of magical dust, and a white crystal. As the girls held hands they began to chant the spell written in the book.

_She shall suffer_

_She shall pay_

_She shall die_

_For disobedience_

Tara's eyes began to turn black, deep black. She began to shake uncontrollably. The two girls, Alex and Sarah, watched their friend in shock.

_Mors, ignis, comburent _

_Mors, ignis, comburent _

_Mors, ignis, combure-_

Suddenly Tara's head fell. Everything was silent. Alex and Sarah just looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Sarah whispered to Alex.

"Hell if I know! I didn't do anything that's for sure." Sarah shook her head in agreement.

* * *

Becca drove, with her foot to the floorboard, on the deserted highway. She was crying quietly, and uncontrollably. Everything around her, the trees, bushes, road signs, rushed past her. She was set on getting out of Arlington and didn't notice her speed.

As she crossed the city limits rain began to pour down, hard. This rain was different, in an unnatural way. As every droplet hit the ground it caused a little fire, and quickly burned out causing the ground to crisp up. Becca began to notice the strange behavior of the rain. She leaned forward to look up.

The sky was filled with black clouds, and outlined with red. She sat back and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She reached for the volume on the radio, something to take her mind off this. The rain was so hot that was beginning to create a hole in the hood of the car. It seeped through to land on the gas tank causing the car to explode. Once the damage was done, the rain stopped, and the clouds disappeared.

* * *

Tara's head jolted back up, but this time her eyes were black with red irises. She didn't look so good. The veins on her face were pulsing so hard you could lightly see them through the skin. The white crystal was beginning to turn black.

"Uh, Tara?"

_rexis Zegaon liber_

_rexis Zegaon liber_

This time her voice wasn't her own. It was deep, scary, and more masculine. Sarah and Alex slowly got up, off the floor, away from Tara releasing their hands. Before they completely stood up they got knocked off their feet, thrown against the wall behind them, by a gust of wind coming from Tara. Alex looked over at Sarah she was knocked out, possible dead. Then over at Tara, she was torn to pieces. Blood was everywhere. How could a gust of wind do that? Alex heard a loud screech in front of her. As she slowly looked up, it was the most horrifying thing she's ever seen.

It was big, with a black robe that covered his face and fell to his ankles. He wore no shoes and every step he took the earth shook. He his hands were long and unnatural. The fingers appeared stretched out, and ghostly. His complexion was gray.

After she screamed at the top of her lungs involuntarily, the scream attracted the demon, so Alex jumped up. She ran over to Sarah and checked for a pulse. It was faint but good enough. Alex grabbed Sarah from behind and pulled her up, with Sarah's help.

"What is that thing!?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I don't know but I think we summoned it somehow. And if we summoned it then-"

"Wait, what?! How could we possible do something so ridiculous?" Sarah questioned as she stopped in place. The two girls were now outside standing in an alleyway, hidden.

"Think about Sarah! The incident with Rachael, how everything in our lives were beginning to go well, it was all because of that book! That book didn't do us any good, it ruined our lives! Sarah we killed a man. We probably killed Becca."

"No. Alex. Rachael killed him. Not us!"

"We stood by knowing what she was doing Sarah! We had a part in it, his blood's on our hands just as it was on hers. We've got to face the facts, what we've done is wrong. We've created a monster. How can we fix that?"

Sarah stood with her arms crossed looking away from Alex knowing she was right. "I don't know. More magic?"

"No, it'll just make it worse. We should find out-"

Suddenly a screech filled the air, just like the one earlier. The two girls rushed behind a dumpster for cover.

"Go look." Sarah whispered.

"What?! Why do I-"

"You're closer!" Alex glared at Sarah, and slowly walked to the edge of the building. She peeked around it to see the demon's robe right in front of her. She twirled around quick as mouse and covered her mouth to control her breathing. As the demon got closer to the edge of the building her breathing began to get faster and faster. She threw her other hand over her mouth.

"Alex, Alex!" Sarah lightly yelled.

Alex looked over and crawled to her.

"He's right there."

"Oh man. Oh man. Oh man."

"Ssh!"

The demon wasn't stupid. He could smell the two a mile away. He was just playing games with them, getting them worked up. It was his first meal. He quickly disappeared from his position.

"I-is he still over there?" Sarah stuttered.

Alex gulped and slowly walked over to the same spot where she checked.

"He's gon-AAHH!"

"AAHH!!"

Suddenly the demon appeared next to Sarah. She backed up against the dumpster, but there was no escaping. This demon was too powerful. He grabbed her by the throat and began to suck the juice out of her. Alex couldn't just stand there and watch this! So she ran towards the demon with all her courage, but he just flung her against the wall. It knocked her out.

Once Alex woke up the demon was gone and Sarah had withered away. That damn thing sucked the life out of her! Alex rushed over to Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"No, no what have we done."

As Alex finishes the call with the 911 operator and she starts to step into her home, or what she made.

'_This isn't how you get a family, a home, a job! Not with magic! It leads to destruction, chaos, and heartache. How did my life end up like this?_' Alex pondered.

Alex began to quietly walk upstairs. She had been out for hours and she didn't want to wake anyone making them wondering about her whereabouts. She eventually reached the second floor. Where her room, her daughter's room, and her son's room are. Just to be on the safe side she quietly checks on her kids. They look so peaceful, so innocent, and safe. As she finally reaches the master bedroom Alex decides to just go to bed. Forget pj's.

As she's slowly falling asleep a quiet, calming voice calls her name.

"Alex? Alex? Lexee, I need to talk to you." Kyle whispered while stroking her cheek.

How could he be this good to her when she just created a demon?

"What?"

"What's going on? You've been gone forever, and you're in daytime clothes I'm beginning to think, are you cheating on me?" He asked innocently.

"What?!" She exclaimed and he pressed a finger to his lips. "What? No. NO. I love you."

"I love you."

'_Wow, cheating of all things. Heh.'_ Lexee thought to herself, and quickly fell to sleep.


	5. Truth

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Truth

**Mystic, Georgia**

Sam suddenly woke up from a horrific nightmare. He was sweating and breathing very hard. The room was dim from the sunlight through the curtains. Sam kept seeing scenes from his dream. He opened his eyes to the dim room, and his brother. He sat up as he pushed the covers off and turned towards Dean.

"Dean. Dean!" Sam shook his leg.

"What!?" He groaned as he pushed Sam's hand off.

"I just had a nightmare."

"Oh that's it? Well let me just get you a teddy bear and some water. Then let me tell you how I can't believe you woke me up because-" He said as he slowly rose up off his stomach.

"Dean, I think it has something to do with a girl named Lexee or Alex."

"Who?"

"Yea. In my, nightmare, vision whatever-"

"Yea I get it."

"Okay, well this girl Alex, was a witch. She conquered up some sort of demon. Dean, I'd never seen anything like it before. It looked like it was pretty powerful. It tore someone apart, I felt her pain."

Dean was staring off to the side. "How do you know it was a vision?"

"The feeling, it's too familiar."

He stared at Sam making him feel stupid. "Hmm, I'm sorry Sammy. Did you see anything else?"

"That she's the only one left in her covenant. I think that this demon needs Alex dead to save its own skin. Sounds terrible."

Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out a half eaten sandwich. "Sounds like the demon's a bitch!"

"Heh, yea."

"How do you suppose this damn thing needs, this girl 'Alex', dead?" He managed to say with a cheek full of Italian meat, Swiss cheese, and veggies.

Sam grimaced at Dean. He returned the gesture with a raised eyebrow and questionable look. "Well it's just going after her. She helped bring it forth, with the other two being killed, so I think it needs all three of them dead to stay alive."

"So we need to move." He said as he finished the last bite of the sandwich, and walked towards the door grabbing his jacket. Dean's always ready to get into any type of action.

Sam suddenly stood up. "Well Dean, we don't know anything about this! We don't know what we could be getting ourselves into." He paused noticing that he had his brother's attention. "I think we should do some research before we do anything."

Dean stood there, thinking. "Fine, you are the brains of the family. Hey did you catch that girl's address?"

Sam wore a questionable expression with his eyebrows raised. "Uh, I'm not sure."

Dean looked at him with disbelief and curiosity. Sam closed his eyes and the dream came rushing back to him, in fast forward, as he thought about it: the ritual, the demon, Lexee, and her home. 615 Timberlane Road, Arlington, Wisconsin read on a bill they got in the mail.

Sam's hand was against his brow as the images began to disappear. "615 Timberlane Road, she lives in Arlington, Wisconsin."

"Oh man, that's a fourteen hour drive." He said under his breath.

"Dean, this happened yesterday. Who knows what's happened to her, or what's happened with the demon."

"You're right Sammy, but I'm willing to take that chance." Dean opened the door and turned to face Sam. "Arlington, Wisconsin?" He pointed at Sam, and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Dean-" Sam took two steps towards his brother, and then Dean was out the door.

"Got it!" He yelled.

As Dean walked towards his car Sam stood in the hotel room looking out the window at him. Should he go with him to back him up, or stay and do his own dirty work? Dean was about to shut the car door as Sam ran.

"Sammy?" Dean said once he got in the car.

He looked at his brother. "I'm coming with you." He said matter-of-factly.

Dean grinned and nodded as he started the car. The music began to play to All By Myself sung by Celine Dion. Sam slowly looks at his brother with a terrified look, and Dean quickly changes the music to Hot Blooded by Foreigner.

"What?" Dean asked with innocence in his voice, and began to drive off.


	6. Alone

**A/N: Before i post this i want to say that this might be confusing at first but just keep reading and have patience please, it'll work out. Also thanks to my first and only reviewer, writer29. Also this might be important too, this takes place during the third season. When the brothers relationship isn't screwed up. :(**

**Disclaimer: Alright this is going to be the only one since I just copy and paste, i forget to do this. Anyway, I don't own SPN. :( If i did i would see Jensen EVERYDAY!!!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Alone

**Arlington, Wisconsin**

The chaos that had surrounded Lexee seemed settled. The house was a disaster, and it was dark midnight perhaps. The very expense furniture was now in shreds, the wooden floors were destroyed. The beautifully green painted walls contained holes revealing the outside world, and scratches were scattered throughout the house. It appeared as if some type of creature slithered and crawled throughout the house.

The kitchen was completely destroyed. The refrigerator was overturned forcing the food to fall out. The cabinets were empty, with the food lying on the floor, and a few of the doors hanging by a screw. The worst part was a blood trail, leading to the living room to the stairs.

At the start of the blood trail was a body. Lexee's son, Lucas he lied against a wall near the kitchen door that lead to the garage. His shirt was stained with dried blood, and he lied in a large amount of his own.

Upstairs photos were off balance, and a hall table was lying horizontally. The blood trail led to Lexee and her husband's bedroom. The room was pitch black. Lexee's room wasn't as destroyed as the remainder of the house. The reason to the blood trail was her husband, Kyle. He was ripped to pieces; it looked like a wild animal attacked him.

It was around one o'clock a.m. when Lexee came home. She still felt guilty for Becca's death, even Sarah's, but she knew there was no natural way of taking it back. For the last couple of days she had been staying out late, going to the closest bar and drinking her guilt away.

One night she had gotten so drunk that she woke up in a cemetery. Not just any cemetery, _the_ cemetery. The cemetery that contained her father's and mother's body. They both died when she was in high school, due to a horrific plane crash.

As Lexee stepped into the kitchen she tripped over Lucas' body.

"Oh my God. Lu-Lu-LUCAS! Lucas-s-s!!!" She crawled over and caressed him. "My baby."

Suddenly Lexee heard a painful groan come from the living room, but she saw no one. As she slowly made her way through and around the living room, she came across the cause of it. Sophia, Lexee's daughter she was laying on the ground piled underneath debris. Lexee ran to her pulling off, couch cushions, a lamp, part of the ceiling, and a bookshelf that covered her legs. The sight of her condition was brutal.

"Oh, baby hey Mummy's here. I'm here I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry sweetie. I hope you'll be able to forgive me." Lexee did everything in her power not to cry her eyes out.

"…..Mu-mummy, I-I can't feel my legs." Lexee couldn't hold it anymore her eyes began to leak uncontrollably.

"It's going to be okay Sophie. Can you tell me what happened sweetie?" Her daughter's eyes began to close. "No Sophie, hey come on. Sophia?"

"….M-monster, it was a monster." Her head felt limp and she could no longer keep her eyes open. "Mons….ter…."

Lexee held her dead daughter, waiting for her to move, to say something, but she didn't. Sophia was gone and Lexee knew it, she just wanted her back. She wanted Lucas back.

Lexee just shook her head. "No. No Sophia." Her daughter's eyebrows creased together. "I know this is something you're supposed to protect your children from, but I messed up. I'm sorry Sophie, and I know I can't take it back it's too late."

Suddenly the same demon Lexee helped create smashed through the ceiling behind Lexee. She stood there in shock, scared, and not knowing what to do. The demon suddenly smacked her making her fly across the living room to hit the wall. It knocked her out.

She stood there searching her brain for any way to kill this thing. Then she came up with the one thing she's always depended on, magic. She brought her hands together and whispered to herself and an orange, yellow, red bright light surrounded her hands. She looks up to the demon as he's sucking the life out of her daughter and she shoots her hand out as a ball of silver comes out. It explodes into a fireball in mid air once it reaches the demon and hits it on the shoulder.

It's so powerful however that it hardly moves and drops her daughter.

"NO!" Lexee screamed out.

She sprinted over to Sophia who was barely holding on.

"No, no, no. Sophie hey it's going be okay." Tears were pouring down her face. She didn't care. She just wanted to take everything back. She just wanted it to be normal.

It was too late though everyone in Lexee's life was gone, her family and friends. She was alone. Now all she could do was start over change her name or do how she felt inside, go crawl under a rock and die. Lexee began to walk towards the front door she didn't bother to call 911. How would she explain this?

As she walked her head dangled towards the floor until she saw two monstrous feet in front of her. Her head slowly rose up to meet what she wished she didn't. Lexee began to walk backwards to fall over a couch cushion, and then she scrambled to her feet. She ran upstairs which was the only way she knew to go, but it just led to a dead end.

When she got to her room she began to barricade the door with anything she could find. She slowly began to back away from the door when something caught her eye, Kyle. He was lying on their bed, motionless, covered in deep claw marks.

She ran over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. Her hand then became covered in blood, but she didn't care.

"Kyle, no. Why is this happening to me! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

As she sat on the floor by the bed looking at her deceased husband, loud footsteps began to come towards the bedroom. Lexee moved away from the door and sat against her bed covering her ears. Suddenly a loud bang was at the door. Lexee's breathing began to pick up and she began to cry.

"Stop! Stop it!"

The banging stopped. She slowly got up and turned around. Then she screamed.

The boys drove up to 615 Timberlane the house looked like hell happened. The front door was missing, bricks were missing from the walls and lying on the ground instead. There was a huge hole on the side of the house. Windows were shattered, and the sidewalk had a large indention making it break everywhere. It had to have come from something big, and strong. It seemed part of the house was all over the ground. It looked like it would collapse at any moment.

Dean pulled the car into park and killed the engine.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

Dean stared at the house and turned to look at his brother. "What, do I look like a crystal ball? I know as much as you."

"Sorry, habit. We need to check it out." Sam began to get out. Dean followed him.

"Sam we don't know what's in there. What if that thing is in there? We don't know how to kill it."

Sam stared at the house then took a deep breath. Dean looked at his brother waiting for an answer.

"I know Dean, but we-"

Suddenly a scream came from the house. The boys both turned towards it, back at each other, and grabbed their guns. Then they ran for the house.


	7. You Look Like Trash Too

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

You Look Like Trash Too

LEXEE'S POV

I slowly turned around to the demon. I walked backwards to meet a wall. My mind was running a mile a minute. How do I survive? Will I? Suddenly the demon's claw gripped me by the throat. His gaze stung my eyes as the hood revealed his horrid face. His eyes were a deep black with a grayish core, he had two rows of sharp-pointed teeth, and his skin was cracking.

He had picked me up about two feet off the ground. I knew because I could see through the mirror on my closet door across from me. I knew he was going to choke me, but he didn't. He did something much worse. The damn thing began to open its mouth, and pulled me closer. I began to grab at my neck, digging my nails into his hand, but nothing worked.

Suddenly I felt frozen, then drained. Absentmindedly I noticed a white aura was floating between us leading into his mouth out of mine. I quickly began to lose bits and pieces of my brain it seemed. I couldn't remember yesterday, or what I did this morning. Then it got worse I began to forget old memories.

Then I couldn't remember it was all gone. There was nothing left. When I focused my eyes and saw this huge monster, I freaked. I watched, with an empty gaze, as this monster began to open his mouth wider, as a light blue smoke was pulled out of me. I suddenly began to feel even more choked by this.

When I thought this was it, the monster disappeared, leaving a scratch on my neck caused by his grotesque nails. I fell to the floor clutching my neck in pain. I was in total shock of everything, and I had no idea what the hell just happened. So when I looked up to see two men with shotguns staring at me, I jumped. I jumped out the two story window, and rolled down the lower roof to land on my back. It knocked the air out of me.

"Uh!" I gasped in pain.

As I ran off I noticed that I suddenly didn't know where to go, who to turn to. I was alone. So I just ran until I couldn't anymore. The ground was hard on my bare feet, and the cold wind was fierce on my exposed limbs. I felt that if I kept running I might freeze to death, so I decided to stop. Luckily I did near a homeless gang. They seemed to have a fire.

As I walked towards them I noticed how sad their life must be; living in these conditions with terrible clothing that is torn, horrible furniture that could be infested with bugs, and digging in the trash for food. No one deserves that. They eyed me as I approached them, making me feel uncomfortable.

"H-hello? D-d-do you have an ex-extra jacket?" I stuttered as I shivered till my teeth hurt.

The two, man and woman, looked at me without answering.

"Um, I'm really co-cold. Do yo-you-"

"Just stand by the fire." He said bluntly as he drank out of a cup.

I looked at him then the woman. If they'd let me borrow this little warmth then I'll take it. As I stood by the fire twisting and turning, warming up every part of my body, the woman addressed me.

"You, what are you doing out here? You look like some piece of trash, so what are you doing here?" She asked me.

I was taken aback. "You look like trash too, so I guess we both belong here." I said and then turned back to the fire.

I could feel the woman slowly smile behind me. Apparently I said something she liked. I was beginning to feel warm again, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave. Not because I enjoyed this lifestyle, but I didn't know what to do next. My head was killing me, and I was getting real bad chest pains.

I decided to find somewhere, private, to lie down and sleep. As I began to walk off the wind hit me and all the warmth I had collected disappeared. I began to shiver, and my teeth clicking together. I ran with my eyes closed as I held my arms, and ducked my head against the wind. My legs were becoming numb, but I kept going.

I suddenly felt something grab my foot tripping me, causing me to tumble forwards down a small hill. Luckily I didn't hit any trees, but from the acceleration I gained tumbling down I crashed into an old farm fence. I then rolled thrice over to hit my head on a rock. I got up and walked away. The wind seemed to have calmed down. I was feeling sick, my head was throbbing, and my legs began to wobble. Then I dropped to the ground, and everything went dark.

* * *

The boys were riding in the Impala on as it rained. The weather fit perfectly with the boys emotions, gloomy and anger. Dean was gripping the steering wheel in anger, he was frustrated at himself. _She's out there alone, scared and that damn thing is still alive_. He thought to himself. Sam was calling the hospital to see if a woman, Lexee, has been admitted.

"Alright, thank you." He said plainly, yet politely. "Well there hasn't been anyone admitted that looks like her. They thought I was some type of freak, calling about someone being admitted. You do the calling next time."

Dean stared straight ahead without blinking. "We need to kill it." He muttered quietly.

Sam became serious. "I know Dean. We gotta find out where it went, but we can't do anything until we know how to destroy it. You know that."

"It went after her." Dean was in a trance. He felt so guilty about letting her go.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

He finally blinked a few times and shook his head out of the trance. "Yea I know Sam. I know we need to figure this damn thing out. So that's exactly what we're going to do."

Dean sped up on the wet road causing water to splash under the wheels. The boys sat in silence as the rain poured down and the lightning clashed in the distance.


	8. Aubrey

**A/N: Hey guys, super sorry i haven't updated in like a week, i've been real busy with school, but that's no excuse!! haha:] anyway this chapter right now might not make any sense, heck i don't know if makes any sense to me! jk but i'll try to clear it up in the next chapter. I really don't know how to explain this chapter, not until i put the next one up. Just read, review, and let me know if I'm going crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN :.(**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Aubrey

The small building was old. The bricks were falling apart and their coloring was fading however, the business was still running very smoothly. Inside smoke filled the air, alcohol was handed out, and people gabbled as they played pool. Tonight the bar wasn't crowded as usually. There was something in the air.

Inside a beautiful woman sat on a small, red stool drinking a bottle of beer, she seemed disconnected. Throughout the night many of filthy trucker men have approached her.

"Can I buy you a drink or do you want the money now?" The man asked.

"Buzz of-." She turned towards him and slapped him across the face. "You asshole!"

The man gets up and walks off.

She took the last sip of her beer and held it as she stared at the bottle. Then she looked down at her outfit. It wasn't skanky. She looked very beautiful in her spaghetti strapped red dress that was just a little short of her knees. She sat there without realizing she was in a daze until another man walked up to her.

"Um, would ya like another?" The second man asked with some tobacco in his mouth.

She noticed and grimaced at him. "Not from you."

How could such a beautiful woman, who had long curly auburn hair that danced around her shoulders blue eyes that seemed dim smooth skin but no smile, be so irritable?

The man understood. "Well I could go and-"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her jacket as she sat twenty bucks on the counter, and stood. "I'm leaving. I can't take anymore of you damn men hitting on me." She said under her breath as she put on her jacket and snatched her purse.

When she reached outside a gust of cold wind hit her making her curly hair flow behind her. She pulled her arms in tight, looked up at the dark sky, and began to walk down the sidewalk under a full moon. The streets around her were deserted of cars. There were only people standing around fires that were inside a barrel. She was downtown. Windows in the buildings were broken, writing was everywhere on buildings, garbage was lying about in random places. It was filthy.

Suddenly a bottle shattered on the ground next to her, making her jump and speed up her walking. This wasn't a nice place, a place she should be. Once she reached the subway she quickly ran on, pushing people, and sat down. Everyone noticed her strange behavior but said nothing, everyone except a certain man.

He saw her from the opposite side and began to walk over to her wearing an anxious look.

"Aubrey?" He questioned himself.

She had her eyes closed with her head leaning against the window. She looked tired, shaken up.

"Aubrey what are you doing downtown?" He was standing directly in front of her, he scanned her outfit. "Dressed like that?"

Her brow creased and she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't say anything for awhile, not until he adjusted his weight in impatience.

"This is what I wear to work." She responded quietly.

"Something could have happened to you Aubrey, it's not safe down here. What were you doin-"

"I went to Rick's ok?"

His face slowly fell and he sat down next to her. "Oh. Is it because of-"

"Yea. I miss her ya know, and that's where we use to celebrate almost everything. I think she's lost her way and doesn't know how to find it again…Mike I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Sure."He said reassuringly. "Just tell me one thing, how long has it been since you talked to her?"

"Mike, I don't know-" She whined.

"How long?"

She looked out the window, staring at her reflection. "Almost one year. I've tried calling her but…"

"Aubrey."

She turned to him with her brow creased. "Mike you know her as well as I do, we all grew up in the same house! She's stubborn, and if she doesn't want to talk to her family then fine!"

Mike looked around at the people staring. "Alexandria might be going through something and we should really be there for her."

The subway stopped and the doors opened. "Bye Mike." She collected her things and departed the train.

Aubrey walked along the sidewalk. Cars were scattered throughout the neighborhood. She occasionally bumped into someone, but there weren't many people out. As she turned the corner everything changed. There were no cars, no people and street lights flickered. Aubrey thought about turning around, but this was the way to her apartment. She continued down the sidewalk, and began to regret her decision.

A strange noise came from behind her, like nothing she's heard before. She slowly turned around to a deserted street, and continued to walk. Another noise came from behind her, only closer. She began to walk faster, then a big shadow appeared on the wall, and she began to run. Suddenly a draining pipe, that released water causing the sidewalk to be wet, made her trip.

She grabbed her phone, jumped up, and began to call Mike as she ran.

"Hey,"

"Mike! Som-"

"This is Mike, I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message. _Beep!_"

"Dammit!" She said as she stood helplessly in the middle of an alleyway, breathless.

Then she eyed a fire escape, the ladder was too far out of her reach, so she stood on top of the dumpster and began to climb her way up. As climbed higher the ladder was beginning to feel her weight. When she hit the right step the ladder unlocked, and rolled down. The ladder's steps now doubled.

"Shoot." She whispered to herself.

She began to climb faster to pick up the pace. She finally reached the third level, but there was one more level to go. It was a bit higher up than the other three. As she placed her hands on the ladder to brace herself, a screech filled the air. She immediately froze, and turned toward the noise. Aubrey saw nothing, but it kept getting louder and closer. So she quickly began up the lofty ladder. Once she reached the roof of the building, her cell phone rang. It scared her so much that as she pulled it out, her unsteady hands dropped it.

"H-hello?" She answered after she snatched it up off the ground.

"….Aubrey?.."

"Mike?"

Suddenly the demon appeared behind Aubrey. She spot his immense shadow cast upon the building facing her. It was horrific. Monstrous. She slowly turned around and eyed the demon from bottom to top, as her mouth dropped.

"Aubrey? Aubrey, are you there? Hey listen just call me back when you feel like talking…Aubre-"

She dropped the phone, and began to back away from the frightening thing in front of her. The demon began to follow her, and stepped on her phone. She reached the edge of the building and tripped over a rock, making her trip over her foot in hopes to catch herself. She now held onto the edge by one arm. She looked down, and it was a long way down. She threw her other arm over to meet the demon at his feet.

She had to make a choice. Dropping down, hoping to survive, or allowing this thing to do whatever. She most definitely would not choose the latter, so she simply let go and closed her eyes. Before she knew it her body met the ground with a bang.

Minutes had passed, and Aubrey was beginning to awaken from her black out. "Uhh…" She groaned quietly with much pain.

The demon dropped down on top of her, and laid his hand on her back. A white light began to engulf them both, and then it was ingested by the demon only. He walked away, leaving Aubrey dim.

**A/N: REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Symptoms

**CHAPTERS NINE**

Symptoms

"Dammit Sam we have nothin' to go on!" Dean said as he paced the floor. Him and Sam had been researching for hours, and came up with nothing very useful. "I don't feel right just sitting here while that poor girl is probably out there fighting for her freakin' life! I need to do…something!"

"Dean, calm down. I'm frustrated too, but there's nothing we can do." Dean glanced at Sam. "To protect her that is. Look all we can do is—"

Dean had been looking at a very old, dusty, and disintegrating book with those narrow, anxious swirls of dull green eyes. They had lost their luminous color. He had no interest in the book he had lost faith in its context, until something caught his eye.

"Hey, what's this?" His said quietly thinking that it might not be real. That perhaps due to the exhaustion he was seeing things, but as Sam read aloud the realization pounded into him.

Sam read while looking over Dean's shoulder, "_If the victim is somehow scratched, or bitten by the Zegaon however is NOT killed, the Zegaon's venom will slowly kill the victim. The victim will experience chest pains, coughing blood, uncontrollable shaking, cold chills, hot flashes, and it will disintegrate their heart."_

Sam and Dean both felt a cold chill shoot up their spine. Sam rested on the messy motel bed as Dean leaned against a chair near the window. The room remained silent both of the boys couldn't contemplate this fact. Neither one of them moved or talked for so long that the room looked like a troubled picture.

Sam cleared his throat, Dean jerked as if someone woke him from a nightmare. He'd been in a silent trance thinking of this horrible life, this horrible world, of all the evil in the world and how bad he wished it gone.

Sam couldn't believe what he'd just read. This poor girl had to experience all these symptoms if we don't stop it. But we don't know how. We might as well die ourselves if we can't save her we're just as bad as the demon if she dies. He thought.

But the boys needed to stop feeling sorry for themselves, for Lexee, and get on to saving her.

"Dean…"

"Sam…don't. Just, don't." Dean slowly rose up and walked over to the door. He grabbed his keys and jacket as he forced words out of his throat."I'm going out…for a walk."

Sam suddenly stood up. "But what about our research?"

Dean was standing in the doorway, "There's no use Sam." Sam took a step towards him, but he was out the door.

"There's got be something." Sam said to himself.

He walked over the chair Dean sat in, and began to consider all the possible incomes and outcomes to different plans. None worked or somehow someone died, somehow. After twenty minutes or so of him thinking and considering, he remembered that day. One particular day indeed, it was the day I died. He thought. He'd done something very important that day. He'd sent a vision to Dean, someone with no supernatural powers.

If he could do it then, he could do it now. Sam took a deep breath, concentrated on Lexee, and suddenly his brain waves began to interact with hers. Images of her attack began to fill his mind. The demon. Him and Dean. And her, alone. He could feel the pain she was feeling, he hated doing this, but he knew it was for the best. Then they stopped, it was over. The intense pain knocked Sam off the chair and onto the dirty carpeted floor. He passed out.

The door slowly opened and Dean walked in from a starry night. He turned towards the table and began to lay his jacket and keys down. He glanced at the floor to see Sam lying there, looking vulnerable.

"Sam?" Dean whispered under his breath. He ran over to Sam, his body was limp. "Sam, Sammy?" He lightly began to shake him.

"Stop, Dean, stop my head hurts." He moaned.

"You scared me!" Dean bear hugged his little brother, and pulled away. "What happened, was it the demon?" He began checking his little brother for any sign of blood.

"No." Sam began to get up. Dean had to help. "I…I sent a premonition or chain of images to Lexee, thinking that this could help all three of us. So far all its done is caused me an enormous amount of pain." Sam said nervously.

Dean paused as confused, anxious, yet angry expressions ran across his face. "You, you did what?" He questioned as he crossed his arms.

"I know how it sounds but I got to thinkin' I sent you one once, so why not Lexee?" Dean's eyes found the floor as his face fell with horrible memories.

Dean contemplated this. "But you told me that you used a receipt to do it. We have nothing of Lexee's, so how…" He trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Not sure, I guess I'm getting stronger? I just thought about her, so I guess that was good enough," said Sam with a little bit of pride until he saw his brother's face.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said under his breath.

Sam tilted his head at Dean. He knew his brother had second thoughts about him and his powers. But he also knew that his brother could trust him just like he trusts Dean.

Sam blew off Dean's remark. "I sent her just a few images about us and the demon—Ah!" Sam dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. "My head! These headaches won't go away…" Dean grabbed Sam off the floor.

"Here," He placed him on the motel bed. Sam curled into the fetal position holding his head. "I'll go buy some aspirin." Dean began to walk away.

Suddenly strange images of a hospital began to fill Sam's head. The white walls of the hallways were blinding, and the sanitary smell burned his nostrils. He saw a medical doctor talking to a nurse. Then he heard her name, along with asylum.

Sam pulled out of the vision with a throbbing migraine.

"Dean," His voice was quiet, "she's at the hospital. They're going to take to an asylum. We have to save her."

"Yeah I'd except something like that from doctors." He said under his breath. "Alright, which one?"

"I don't know which asylum!" Raising his voice just a little caused his head to hurt, his face twisted in pain.

"No idiot, which hospital?" Dean shook his head as he glanced at the ceiling. Sometimes he felt that he might even be smarter than his brother, sometimes.

Sam threw his arm up in the air. "I don't know there are three in town. Try all of them. On your way out turn the light off."

"Yes princess." Dean smiled to himself.

"Jerk." Sam grumbled.

"Bitch." Dean said with his crooked smile and a little bit of light returning to his green eyes.


	10. The Wind

**A/N: Okay so some author's make mistakes right? Well this one did. I went back and reread my story and it didn't make sense haha. so i wrote a chapter that would make the story come together. Hopefully it worked as i thought it would! Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own SPN...**

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Wind

**Dean's POV**

"It's always the last one. Next time I'm checking out the last one first," I thought to myself as I walked into Lexee's room. The hospital seemed to be very busy. Many people were coming into the ER with wounds that seemed unnatural, and some even died right there. This job, I hate this job.

I entered room 509 with a few nurses quietly talking with Lexee's doctor. Perhaps it was about the asylum? So I scooted on up and interrupted, "Dr.?"

"Williams." He said matter-of-factly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm agent Young," I showed him my badge, "And I would just like to ask Lexee here some questions."

He stared at me with disbelief. "But the police have-"

"We just like to be thorough." I said with a little grin.

After a few long moments, he finally agreed. The three exited while I slowly made my way over to Lexee. As she answered my questions, I realized that she didn't remember anything at all. Except for the vision Sam implanted in her brain, which sounds painful. Suddenly she began to remember me and started to ask me questions that I couldn't answer in public.

I began to think of a way to take her with me without getting caught but I had nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get you out of here. But I can't take you through the entrance."

I glanced up at her and a smile slowly grew on her face. "Sure ya can."

This plan, it would never work! I would never think of anything so stupid! Dressing her in baggy clothes, and just walking her out in a wheelchair? Right.

"Come on Dean! Let's go."

We eventually made it passed the nurses' station where a group of hot nurses' were freakin' out. Probably over Lexee, but we didn't stick around to find out. Instead we took the elevator down and quickly exited out the entrance. When we reached my baby, Lexee didn't seem so good.

As we drove back to the motel Lexee began to slowly wake up after she fainted.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I think so. Where am I?" She said as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Arlington. I'm taking you to Sam. Maybe he'll be able to help."

"Help with what?" She began to sound scared.

"You don't remem-" Oh, yea.

"Remember what?... Hey! Remember what?"

The drive was better when she was asleep. When we reached the motel she wouldn't get out.

"Lexee get out. Don't make me get you out."

She turned to me with tears falling down her cheeks, "What don't I remember?"

Sam was always the gentle one, the sensitive one, so he laid everything on her, easily of course. "And so now we're trying to protect you which means you'll need to stay with us until we kill this, ok?"

Lexee bit at her bottom lip as she stared at the table we sat at. It had black spots on it, probably from paint or something hot. She held her hand against her chest and her eyes squinted.

"Are you okay?"

"My chest just hurts, really bad." Sam and I glanced at each other. I remembered the passage from earlier, and this sounds like it, "So, I'm a witch, I'm slowly dying, and I caused all of this? Oh and this 'demon' wants my head on a plate?"

"Basically."

"Dean! I know it sounds-"

"Crazy, but what I don't get is how come I don't remember. Anything?" She said with a little frustration.

"We think the Zegaon took your memory. We believe it's how he survives, or how he kills his victims." I know it's a lot of information but she needs to know.

"Where's your bathroom? I want to take these baggy clothes off." I pointed the way.

"Dude could you be more insensitive? This poor girl doesn't have a clue on what's going on and you're making it worse! Just try to be nicer, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Guys, it's okay. I'm okay…it's all..oh-kay." She got out as she held her chest, and walked back towards the table. I know this sounds bad but man she's hot now that those baggy clothes are off.

She slowly sat down and took a deep breath but didn't let it out for awhile. Sam and I looked at each other, and back at her. She had her head on the table. The room was so silent you could hear pin hit the ground. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath myself. Then I felt the table violently shake, and a painful screech followed.

I jumped up from my chair to Lexee who was on the floor shaking everywhere. I yelled to Sam to grab a glass of water and some blankets. My heart was pounding against my chest. I'd seen a lot in my life, but I'd never seen anything like this.

When Sam returned, I laid the folded blanket below her head as she began to calm down. As I told Sam to watch Lexee I ran to the book where that certain passage remained, "_If the victim is somehow scratched, or bitten by the Zegaon however is NOT killed, the Zegaon's venom will slowly kill the victim. The victim will experience chest pains, coughing blood, uncontrollable shaking, cold chills, hot flashes, and eventually their heart will disintegrate." _She only had two symptoms left until…

"Dean!" He sounded frantic.

"What is it Sammy?"

"I think she's comatose."

"What? You mean, like she-"

"She won't wake up Dean."

I was speechless, and shocked. "…on the bed and, Dean are you listening to me? Dean?!"

"What? Yea."

As we began to pick her up the motel door swung open, off the hinges, with a large gust of wind and knocked us off our feet. I picked my head up and the wind was still blowing as strong as ever. But nothing evil was insight. I attempted to stand up only to be thrown against the wall. I slowly opened my eyes to the room. Papers were flying everywhere, the curtains to the window were going crazy, and furniture was overturned.

But one thing stuck out. A large white light appeared at the threshold of the door and the wind began to go crazy. It turned into a sideways tornado engulfing Lexee, leading into the light, and pulled her through.

I couldn't find my voice or words to scream or say. The white light began to shrink inside itself and the wind disappeared. Sam slowly sat up and turned to me with his hand against his head. He looked about as confused as me.

I just had her and now she's gone. We promised we'd protect her.


	11. Dark Rain

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Rain

The building appeared dark, it was abandoned with a few objects resting inside, and rain fell through the big openings in the ceiling. Lexee left a clean trail in the midst of the dust thickening the floor, as she is pulled helplessly. The rain freely falls down and splatters onto her face without waking her.

The demon brings her to a stop near a large metal, sliding, door. Her body's beginning to become cold, and she is sopping wet. As the demon pulls open the metal door, scraping against the ground, Lexee slowly comes to. She is deeply frightened when her eyes spot her capturer. Even though her body is freezing, she feels hot. And the pounding of her heart in her ears makes it feel like her head is about to explode.

Suddenly the Zegaon turns around and comes back for her. He snatches her foot and pulls Lexee through the doorway into a short, pitch black hallway. She wanted to scream like her life depended on it, actually it did, but she was uncertain of where he was taking her; or if she could even be heard by another human being.

The hallway opened up into a circled room, lit up by moonlight high above them, and the only exit was the hallway. He continued to drag her into the center of the room, right under some restraints. She knew what they were for, her eyes darted the room and found a large iron rod in arms reach. As he leaned for her she quickly reached for it and swung at his head. His body suddenly vanished leaving a faint smell of sulfur. Lexee still lied on the ground on her back, holding the rod in the air, stunned by the scene just before.

Lexee's chest began to sting, and her throat tightened. She then realized that she was holding her breath. Then she dropped the rod and dust filled the air as it hit the ground. She ran all the way to the front of the building, and out the door into the pouring rain. The night was filled with sirens coming from everywhere I must be in downtown she thought. It was like a dark abyss outside, you could see nothing. The small light near the door only revealed that she was high up from the ground, and towering stairs led the way.

I got away she thought as she shuffled quickly down the stairs that led to the parking lot. Large puddles of water were scattered throughout the gravel. She spotted a white CR-V and scurried towards it. It's locked. Out of anxiety and annoyance she pulls on the handle creating loud noises. With no luck, she banged her fist on the window a few times as she cried out.

Then the noise died down, and Lexee fell against the car with her head in her hands.

"Why? Why me, I didn't know this was going to happen!" She cried out between sobs. "I'm sorry! Alright, I'm sorry!"

Lexee got the energy to stand up and keep moving. She was freezing because of all this rain. Her clothing was sticking to her body. All she had on was a tank top, short shorts, and a thin jacket. Her skin was wrinkled as a prune. Then in the reflection of the window, a nearby crabapple tree was circled with decorative gardening rocks, large enough to break something. She ran towards it and grabbed the largest one.

The puddles of water splashed with every running step as she reached the car. She gripped the rock tight and raised it high above her head. But before she smashed the window, her eye caught a reflection of a dark figure.

The rain wetted Lexee's hair so much to where her bangs covered her eyes, but as she turned around she could see clearly. The demon stood, clear as day, a couple of feet from her as the light from the building shined behind him. It illuminated his silhouette making him appear larger.

She felt her heart skip about four or five beats, her knees were becoming weak, and she could feel bile rising up in her throat. What have I gotten myself into? she thought. Lexee opened her mouth but nothing came out. She stood still, frozen as a statue until he began walking towards her.

Her blood pressure was rising quickly. She could feel her temples pumping so violently, as if they were about to burst out. Lexee glanced at the rock then back at the demon. As she dropped the rock she quickly spun around on her heel, and ran. Tripping on herself, she pushed up off the ground and started again. Adrenaline was beginning to creep through her veins.

Rain splattered into her eyes as she soared through the parking lot. Street lights, small trees with dark green leaves, dumpsters with garbage to the top, and a few cars passed Lexee as she ran through the parking lot. Lexee glanced back, swinging her hair into her face, and saw no one chasing her. She began to slow down her speed to come upon a wired fence.

"Dammit!" She said as she hit the fence out of frustration. Then she glanced around for a detour but the wired fence blocked her way. "Uhhh!!!"

She looked down at her feet and they were covered in deep cuts. Her hands were scratched from the gravel, and her whole body was so cold now it was completely numb. She started up the fence. As she attempted to climb over the other side her foot slipped out of the fence and she fell only to catch herself. She now was half way above the ground, so she took one step down the fence and dropped to the ground.

Lexee glanced up to a large warehouse, 'Ricky's Farming and' and the rest had faded. The door was open, and right next to it was the power box. She turned on the lights and inside was a maze of staircases, large machinery that Lexee didn't know what it was for, and an axe for emergencies. It was the first thing Lexee went for. She broke the glass with her elbow and snatched it out of the case.

She began to walk towards a different door with a sign, 'EXIT' above it when suddenly the machinery came on and the lights began to flicker. Lexee almost jumped out of her skin. When she quickly approached the door it was locked with a deadbolt. As she pulled on the lock, yanking it in every direction, the lights above her began to turn off one by one bursting the light bulb.

There was one more pair of lights to go. Then as Lexee raised the axe and smashed the deadbolt, breaking it, the lights went out. She jerked the lock out and nervously attempted to twist the doorknob.

Suddenly a hot breath poured over her neck.

Then finally he spoke to her in a deep growling-like voice, "You're starting to become a real pain." He proceeded to grip her by the neck and throw her through the closed door, landing her in a large puddle. She slowly began to push herself off the ground, but the world went completely dark.


	12. Answer

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Answer

**Sam's POV**

I know what I saw, I have the bump on my head to know it really happened, but it didn't seem real. I guess it never does. I shot a sideways glance at Dean. For a second I thought he might be out too, but he began to move. I don't know what it was but this seems to be our hardest job. I pushed myself off the floor and felt a sharp pain in my ribcage. I immediately knew they were bruised, but I didn't know how badly.

I straightened my posture and cleared my throat, breaking the silence. "Dean, we both know that she's already experienced a few of the-"

"Sam." He said as he was repositioning the furniture to their correct places. Picking up the small kitchen table seemed to be a challenge for him as he grimaced.

"You okay? You don't seem so-"

He turned toward me with a stern look in his eyes. A look I haven't seen in years, "Sam, now's not the time to get all warm hearted on me. I'd rather be throwing some punches."

"Okay, well…" I was at a loss of words. My brother was hurt. He'd always found a way to save the innocent people, but this time, this time was difficult. For both of us.

I shuffled over to my bed it was completely destroyed due to the powerful wind. I swiped off some papers and sat down. I breathed in and pulled up my shirt to examine my ribs. Once I was done I relaxed onto my elbows. I felt a light brush against my arm, it happened to be that passage.

Dean finished up with the furniture and began walking towards the bathroom. He seemed to walk with an unnoticeable limp. But I know my brother, and the way he walks. I returned to rereading the passage. Outside I could hear a hint of thunder, long and low that was followed by a crash of lighting.

"SAM!" Dean exclaimed with a hint of joy in his voice.

I attempted to rise up as fast as possible, but the pain was a little stronger than I thought. I pushed the bathroom door open to see Dean finish off something on a notepad, and begin to stare at it with complete concentration.

I took a step into the bathroom with my right arm wrapped around my torso. I gripped the bathroom door handle for support, "What is it Dean? You sound as if the place is on fire."

On the mirror pink letters caught my attention. The lighting from the bathroom shined off the mirror, making the pink very distinct. I moved closer towards the mirror to comprehend this message, "186 Ave."

"186 Ave? What does that mean?" I said.

"Uh, it's an address? Sometimes I wonder about you." He replied with much sarcasm. "I'm guessing she wrote this on here when she changed." He said as he lifted up the lipstick.

I shuffled to Dean's side and grabbed the lipstick from his hand, out of my peripheral vision I could see him grimace at me, "How? I mean where did she get this? I don't remember seeing her with a purse."

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Magic?" He said as he walked behind me and out the bathroom.

"Dean she didn't even…you're not listening." I said to myself as I sat down the lipstick.

"Nope." He said loudly from the main room.

The room was still a disaster, papers were scattered across the floors, the door wasn't even on the hinge, and our beds looked as if a whole different scene occurred. I plopped next to Dean and noticed he was looking over the same passage as I was. The paper had a few rips and it could use a few rounds with an iron. I dragged a book that had many pages torn out of it towards me. I wanted everything to believe that we could save this poor girl, but in the back of my mind I knew we wouldn't.

"Sam," His voice sounded urgent. "We're leaving." He suddenly stood up and stuffed the page into his jacket pocket.

"Where?" I asked as we rushed to pack our belongings.

"Bobby's. Maybe he'll know how to get around this." He said more under his breath, but he still wasn't making any sense.

"Dean wait, get around what?" I pressed as I grabbed the handle of the Impala. He ignored me and got in. "Dean-"

"This." He said as he shoved the page onto my chest.

I glared at him as he took a short glance at me with a short nod of his head in encouragement. I let out a short breath and snatched the page. I scanned through the first passage, to the second passage, but I couldn't finish. I understood Dean's hasty decision. I crumbled up the page and threw it in the back seat. The moon appeared full, not many stars were out tonight.

Dean didn't say much on the ride to Bobby's.

"Are you sure he's home Dean?" The house was very dim, it seemed only one light was on.

"What, of course he's home. Bobby's always home." He said as he parked the car.

Dean knocked three times. No answer. We started to become a bit antsy. He raised his hand once more but the door slowly opened to an exhausted man.

"Boys? What are you doing here? I'm sorry but uh, this…this isn't really a good time." Dean and I tried our best to glance around inside but the door wasn't opened far enough.

"Bobby what's going on? You look like hell run over twice." Dean said truthfully, however I still eyed him. "Well, he does. Let us in Bobby, we actually came for your help."

"Um," He cleared his throat and glanced back before he widened the door, "Sure. What uh, what can I do for you boys?"

Dean looked at me with his brow creased then at Bobby, "Bobby what's going on? You're not acting as yourself."

He rubbed the back of his neck then looked to his left towards the table, stacked with large books. He let out a deep breath and began to take large strides towards the table. He revealed a small paper to us with a picture on it. I instantly knew what it was…the Zegaon. An address was scribbled above it, 186 Ave.

"Bobby, where did you get this?" I said with much worry in my voice.

"I was helping out a friend downtown. On my way home I decided to take a different route because there was a wreck. Well, a little bit down the road, heh I don't know my eyes could've been tricking me, I saw a demon. It was dragging this poor girl. I immediately stopped the car and followed it." He paused.

"And?" I pressed.

"Oh, I lost it. So that's why I wrote this down." He gestured towards the paper I held, "Sorry I'm not really together boys but.." He didn't finish. He couldn't finish.

"Bobby I think you saw the same girl Dean and I are trying to save. Lexee. She doesn't remember anything except for what we told her." I sat on the edge of the table and looked at Bobby. "Here can you make anything out of this?" I handed him the crumbled up page along with the book it belongs to.

Many hours had passed by and Dean and I felt completely useless. Bobby looked exhausted. He showed more bags under his eyes than usual. I felt so restless. Bobby sat up and motioned us to come over.

"I know what you need to do to kill this, but it ain't gonna be pretty." He said shaking his head.

"Anything to kill it." Dean replied.

"Wait we don't know what we're risking, or if it'll even work. Bobby, are you sure this will work?" I asked sternly.

He slowly nodded his head. "Yea."

"How sure?"

"About 91% sure."

Dean stood up off the table, "Good enough for me!"

I jolted up, forgetting my wound, and shuffled to Dean, "Wait Dean, that's not good enough. We could…we need to think this through." We kept one another's gaze until he replied.

"Okay thought about, now let's go." He was almost out the door.

"Dean wait, there's more." Bobby called out, "It says here that the only true weapon to destroy it is, ew, a piece of itself. Only it can't be any part. Usage of the wrong part will result in making it stronger."

"So what's the right 'part'." Dean said with air quotations.

"Uh," He ran his finger through the page and turned to the next, "Oh yes the largest horn coming of the back of its shoulder blades." He said closing the book as a puff of dust escaped.

I turned to Dean, who was already halfway out the door, and thought please let this work.


	13. 182 Avenue

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

182 Avenue

**Dean's POV**

The drive towards 182 Avenue remained silent. The rumbling of the engine and grinding of the gravel filled the silence. My brow creased as I focused on the extended road. I glanced towards Sammy, who stared out the passenger window, and began to say something but didn't. The diminutive sized book, with a latch buckled to the front, rested in the trunk. It had lost several of its contents due to the minor twister in the motel room.

"Dean,"

He hesitated while staring at the figures he created on his left palm with his right index finger. I glanced in his direction, gripping the wheel tighter, and a hint of tension flowed through me. Sam released a deep breath, and abruptly dropped his hands.

He quickly faced me. Despite the streetlights it was hard to read his expression, "I know I've already said this, and I know you're already annoyed with me about it. But I just, are we sure that this is the right thing to do? I mean I want to save Lexee too but not at the cost of-"

I'd had enough. Sam seemed to be contradicting himself. Just last year, the incident in that small Connecticut inn got him determined to save every single soul in the world. Along with that awkward way I'd subconsciously agreed to kill my own brother if I'm forced to. Now one year later, he's ready to impulsively drop this job.

I could feel myself getting hot. A sudden burst of anger along with a harsh tone exploded from me, "Of what Sam? Of our lives? You know last year you would have jumped right into the fight. Yeah, don't you remember that night? When you made me PROMISE to kill you, if you become evil?" I swallowed a few breaths waiting for a response, but his lips were in a tight line.

I collected myself before continuing, "Sam, we have to save-"

He shot back with equal amount of anger, "I know! Alright, I know. It's just, this year is almost over, and I still haven't found a way to save you. I've been looking but with this job, I haven't had much time to contribute to it. I guess I'm just torn…torn between saving her and you." His angry tone had dissipated and turned into what seemed as fatigue.

His gaze returned towards the darkened window. I was at a loss for words. I gazed up towards the deep blue, darkened nighttime sky. Stars were scattered everywhere shining brightly like glitter pasted onto a black poster board. The moon complimented the sky at least I think it did. Without the telephone poles, or any lofty buildings in the way it would be perfect picture.

Honking blared behind us from agitated drivers. I quickly drove across the intersection, but left the crowd behind to another red light. I was positive we had reached downtown because outside of Sam's window a hot babe wearing fish net hose, three inch tall pumps, a tight short mini skirt, and a tight revealing purple spaghetti strapped shirt began to inch her way towards us. And yes I knew what she was wearing, so what does that make me gay or something? I offered her a weary smile, and sped up to the next corner.

"Wait, wait," My sole instantly connected with the brakes, "is that 182 Avenue? Right there it is a little faded, but it says it right?" I glanced at the building, it appeared as an old business building from the 1920's, and got the impression that no one has entered or thought about this building in decades.

Sam and I hovered over the trunk, glancing at the artillery, in silence. We occasionally loaded one gun and positioned to aim it then unloaded it. Somehow it felt safe, as if we were taking precautions, but unfortunately this happened out of habit. And perhaps nervousness. Neither of us knew what the outcome of this would be, and personally I think that's best.

I held five silver bullets that glistened in the moon light. I had just unloaded my pistol, and reloading wouldn't take away this gut-wrenching feeling that made all of this seem a bit…off. Sam nudged me with an anxious expression. I was so immensely lost in thought that I began to talk aloud.

"What?" I questioned while placing the bullets in their box and my pistol back in her spot.

Sam paused as he mimicked what I did. He quickly closed the lid to our security and straightened up to face me. I slowly pulled the trunk down, not to slam it, and patiently awaited Sam's answer.

"It's what you said. You said, something doesn't seem…right. You seemed scared Dean, and I know how you act when you get scared." He pondered what he'd just said, "What makes you think something's not right, despite everything else?" He quickly added to make his question more practical, but I wasn't going to give in.

I walked around Sam, towards the driver side of the Impala, lightly shoving into his right shoulder forcing him to turn with me, "Dean-" Sam remarked with a hint of annoyance.

Locking the doors I glared at my brother, who stood with his arms out as if he would give me a huge bear hug any moment. I walked towards Sam as the car keys dangled in my pocket like little bells. "Come on let's kill this son-of-a-bitch." I quickly said with a forced smirk.

The inside of the building was in worse condition than it appeared from the outside. Rotten wooden panels scattered throughout the main floor, large water stains materialized on the concrete flooring, and bird nests towered above us. Occasionally a bird would zoom across to the other side, or corner. Neither Sam nor I knew the exact location of Lexee and if she was still…But we continued on through the unstable building.

I turned towards Sam because of course he made me go first, "I feel so naked." He gave me a once over and then was oblivious to my meaning.

"Because I'm not loaded, we're not loaded." I glanced behind Sam and returned to our one sided conversation.

"You haven't changed your mind right? I mean you still have my back?"

"I'll always have your back Dean."

I straightened my posture and smiled, "Good."

A few moments later Sam grabbed my shoulder, "Hey Dean, I'm sorry for acting selfish earlier about you. You're right all I've been doing lately is trying to find a way to save you but you're my only family. And…"

I waved it off, "Sam, you know I hate tear jerking moments. Let's forget about it okay?" He nodded in agreement.

As we reached the far side of the main floor of the building it began to part in two directions; one straight ahead and another to the right. Suddenly that gut-wrenching feeling surfaced again and I knew which hallway to take. The hallway to the right descended while the one ahead went straightforward.

Sam inched his way towards the right, "Dean let's take this one."

"No Sammy, it's this one." I argued with my finger pointed.

He recruited towards me with a defeated expression, "Well, how do you know? And why do you get to decide?"

"Well because I'm older which makes me wiser, and…oh just follow me!"

The hallway ended at a large metal sliding door. It must have weighed a ton, literally, because it felt impossible to move that damn door. I think hearing noises that possibly involved Lexee motivated me to pull harder. We relentlessly pulled and pushed until it revealed somewhat of a peephole. I rushed to gaze what was hidden behind our strong barrier. I felt a little piece inside me freeze knowing unless I get past this door my gut-wrenching feeling was right.


	14. Making Amends

**A/N: So the story is getting close to wrapping up, and i don't know if people are reading and if they are liking it. And i'd really really appreciate it if you guys would tell me how it is and if you do like it. that's all i'm asking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN...**

**CHAPTER FOUTEEN**

Making Amends

**Lexee's POV**

My body ached all over, even in places I didn't know that ached. My feet felt like I danced on top of shards of glass barefooted, my head pounded violently against my temples. Darkness surrounded me. Noises suddenly erupted nearby, and I slowly opened my eyelids. Freezing to where my bones rattled, and painfully injured, I dangled from old rusted iron restraints in the middle of a circular room. Perhaps the same circular room as before, where I made the monster vanish. I began to remember today, my frightening experience, and _Sam and Dean_.

A noise erupted from my right, as the sound of a large wooden gate dropping. Already knowing what it was, I didn't bother looking. Earth shaking footsteps slowly made their way toward me. I pinched my eyes shut as my heart hammered against my chest. The restraints yanked upward and down, I hesitated and opened my eyes to _him_. He appeared more gruesome and intimidating up closer.

I licked my chapped lips and attempted to hide my anxiousness. Gathering as much courage left in me I questioned the Zegaon's actions, "Why haven't you killed me yet? You've had plenty of chances. I mean that's how you survive right?" I said sternly while my brow was deeply creased, and my heart raced.

I noticed a small smirk grow across his disoriented face before he slowly turned. This happened to frighten me. I attempted to hide my stammering, "Hey, hey! Answer me!...Answer me!" I jumped to emphasize the last comment, but I just ended up with a sharp agonizing pain.

I relieved my feet by bending my knees and my toes stroked the floor. The iron restraints began to cut into my wrists from the pressure of my weight. It took a moment for me to register the pain compared to the other wounds, so I slowly straightened my posture. Ninety seconds was all I could take while standing on each foot.

It seemed hours had passed when another noise sounded. I carefully lifted my neck up, and rolled it around to loosen the crick, "Hello?" My voice sounded hoarse, "Hello? Is anyone there? I need…help…" I slowly finished as the monster carefully studied me in a circular walk.

Every time he reached behind me my heart stopped until he was in eyesight once more. It seemed like he was playing with me. Neither of us said anything for the longest time. My mouth felt dry, even worse, a lump was stuck in my throat like I swallowed a large pill. Stopping, turning, and walking towards me the monster began to give me goose bumps for the first time. Huge ones, tall as mountains it seemed.

A few feet away from me he opened his mouth. I thought he was going to kill me, "You're right. I could've killed you a million times, in a million different ways, but you're my leverage. Besides you're already dead." He said with a deep growling voice that echoed perfectly in this circular room.

"Leverage?"

"For him. I need him out of the way when the Apocalypse comes, and it's coming soon. Once he's gone there'll be hell on earth and a playground for us demons."

His words slowly registered together. I didn't completely understand, and a part of me didn't want to. I attempted to push his words out of my head, but they kept playing over and over. My eyes found the floor as I concentrated, hard.

"Who, who are you planning to…get out of the way?" I slowly said without taking my eyes off the floor. With no answer I looked up to the circular room, me, minus the monster. "Great…" I breathed.

Several moments later a loud scratching noise along with a few grunts and whispers erupted. I glanced up to an open large, metal door with Sam and Dean walking through. Sweaty and tired they both appeared relieved yet worried.

Dean quickly approached me, and placed his hands on my sides, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Just get me out of here." He nodded and began to reach for the restraints. "Ow!"

"Sorry," He turned towards Sam, "Sam is there anything over that can break these?" Facing me he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Do you know where the demon went?"

"No, but he's got something planned." I said as my body shivered abnormally. "Oh my…I'm freezing!"

"Dean, I need to talk to you." He joined Sam, and my stomach began twisting into knots. I wished profoundly what they were discussing.

A few moments after Dean left my side, things went bad. The wooden gate exploded with a piercing screech, and large panels flew in different directions. The largest one smashed against the chain to my restraints, breaking my wrists free. The impact, however, was so great that I smacked into the lower part of the wall. Parts of the wooden gate lied below me, and some on top. My head was the first to hit the wall, I immediately was knocked out.

As I came to, the scene barely changed. I must have been out for five minutes because nothing changed but Sam now was pinned against the wall with a few cuts. Dean, I didn't see him. My heart began to race, and I don't know why. Slowly sitting up, I searched the room and found him lying on the ground in front of me. Knocked out. The monster began to walk towards Dean, looking at as if he was his prey.

"NO!" I screamed, my voice sounded hoarse.

What happened next startled me. Apparently from the strength of my scream, and my concern, something gray, circular shot out my mouth towards the monster. Thrusting him back a few steps, he immediately turned his attention to me. Sam pulled from the wall, and quickly ran towards the demon. Grasping the large horn, he yanked it off, which caused the monster to spin around. He shoved the horn through his heart, and withdrew it.

Backing away from the monster, as the wound began to heal itself, Sam quickly rushed to Dean's side. He began to come to, his eyes widened as he realized the demon appeared even stronger.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" He asked with authority in his voice as he rose up off the floor.

"I don't know I stabbed it with that horn, but…" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small book. He rushed through the pages then read aloud, "Oh no…we just read what's written."

"Well isn't that you're supposed to do?" He quickly asked, then ran to face the monster before he attacked me. It kept beating him to a pulp.

"No, well yea, but here we should've read the subtext." Sam glanced over at Dean and quickly finished his sentence, "It says that the horn, to destroy the demon, must be used against its…" He glanced at me, then Dean whose nose was bleeding. As he rose up he swayed back and forth.

"Its what?" His words sounded slurred.

Sam didn't answer. He gazed at me, in the background I could hear grunts from Dean getting beaten. That's when I knew. It was how I could amend for the things I'd done. I slowly crawled along the wall of the room. The horn lied just behind the monster that was too busy with Dean. I rethought this through about ten times, but I felt that something bigger than me matter here. I definitely regretted everything.

I could feel myself getting warm as I placed my shaky hand on the horn. It felt rough, sharp, and dangerous. People say their life flashes before their eyes when they almost die, but not for me. I couldn't anyway because there was nothing to flash. Raising the horn above my heart, I glanced at Dean who lied on the ground looking half dead, then Sam who hesitate when he spotted me. He dropped the book as he raced towards me. A small curve formed on my lips, it was nice knowing someone real cared about me.

Without realizing I'd been silently crying, I blinked tears out of my eyes, and forced the horn into my lower abdomen.

I slowly opened my eyes to Sam looking down at me. We were still located in the circular room. I don't know how long I was out. The wound from the horn burned, but the horn was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around through my silted eyes, and the monster was gone. My eyes then spotted Dean, he looked horrible. His right cheek bone was bruised, he had a bloody nose and mouth, and there's no telling if he had internal bleeding.

"Lexee, why?" Dean coughed.

My heart broke into pieces. I eyed Sam and he knew why, "It was the only way, the only way to amend for what I've done and to destroy that damn thing." I whispered.

"She's right, I don't know how she knew, but she's right."

I began to cough uncontrollably with blood, "It was the look in your eye."

"Don't worry Lexee we'll get you out of here," Dean said, concerned.

Shaking my head, my eyes wouldn't stay open, I interrupted, "No I'm already dying. Just go, please. Don't make me beg."

"Dean she's lost a lot of blood. I mean even if we get her to a hospital there's no way of telling that they'll be able to save her."

Dean began to shake his head in disbelief. "No, no." He glanced down, and looked through the pupils of my eyes, "She'll make it. You'll make it."

**A/N: Please, tell me how you think it's going.**


	15. Just a Girl

**A/N: Okay this will be the last chapter guys so enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Just a Girl

The room was engulfed with darkness; moonlight creeping through the crack in the stoned ceiling that shined on Lexee's face was the only sliver of light. Dripping noises from the water seeping through the ceiling due to the thunderstorm was the only occasional disturbance. Lightning and thunder clashed and rumbled far off in the distance. It almost appeared as a set for a movie, only the pain was too real.

Dean was bleeding at the mouth, he thought he could have a broken arm, possibly a few broken ribs, but he didn't care. They both stared at her, still as statues, with her head dangling over Sam's arm. The moonlight slowly disappeared into the night sky, as if it took her soul away with it. Neither one of them knew what to do, burn her or just leave? Leaving would just be immoral, so slowly standing up they took her.

It was silent. Both boys couldn't bring themselves to say not one word.

Suddenly Dean's phone blasted Highway to Hell in the dead silence, making both boys lightly jump, "It's Bobby…What?..Yea, we'll live…..um, no we were wrong." He snapped the phone shut and turned away from Sam.

A light pole stood to the left of him, three feet away, plastered with a sign of a missing person. A picture of a cute girl with long wavy brown hair, wearing a nice Sunday dress, sitting in the dark green grass hugging a golden retriever was printed on it. Dean slowly walked toward the poster and yanked it off the pole. "Sam, there's a missing girl." He said as he turned around, eyes glued to the poster.

"Yea? Well that's not unusually Dean. In fact, there happens to be a lot of missing girls." He said sarcastically despite the situation.

"Shut up! They authorities claim that she has been missing for four days, and she looks just like…." He glanced at Lexee, "Her."

"Maybe it's her sister. What's the girl's last name?" Sam questioned.

"Ryan. There's a number on here."

The boys didn't know what to do with the body so they covered it up with a blanket from the backseat. It laid outside a few feet from the car, and resembled a lumpy sarcophagus. Everything felt weird. The whole situation did. What were they going to tell her brother? That she's…was a witch who conjured a demon that killed a lot of people? But also destroyed it by destroying herself in the process?

It had been an hour since they had contacted Mike, and it was now two a.m. Dean says this job comes with perks, but it also comes with sleep deprivation, heartache, and disappointment. Bright lights scanned across the windshield of the Impala as Mike's tan Suburban turned left into the parking lot. The thunderstorm took it's time to pass, leaving the ground muddier than ever.

Mike left his driver's door open, car lights on, and even the car on to race towards the Impala. His feet made suction noises as he ran, and he almost fell face forward making Dean grin to himself. Once he reached the boys he appeared as if he just had a mud fight with a bunch of friends.

"Did you find Aubrey? Did you find her, or know where she is?" He kept asking the same questions over and over as Sam tried to get a word in. But Mike just left the boys with their mouths gaped.

"Mike." Dean practically screamed, "We don't know anything about Aubrey."

Suddenly Mike's face fell and his brow creased, "Then why did you call me here?!"

Mike was beginning to annoy Dean, "Hush for just a second okay? Look, come here," He led Mike towards the lump on the ground.

"Wh-what is that?" He said to himself, and hesitated to crouch down along with Dean.

"Brace yourself." Mike didn't like what he saw as Dean pulled the blanket down, no one would.

His face changed to agony and despair, "Oh. My. God. Alexandria? How…" He suddenly twisted toward Sam and Dean with anger and grief on his face, "You did this didn't you?!" He screamed with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No, Mike, no we didn't." Sam reassured.

"Then..how?" The boys glanced at each other.

"We found her." Dean mumbled, wishing that that was the truth of this whole matter.

"Then why didn't you call the cops?!" Mike threw up his arms in emphasis.

"We did, but it was the department on the other side of the town." That was a lie, so when Mike left for his suburban to call his family, Sam phoned the cops.

The boys hopped in the Impala and began to dash out of there. Mike would take care of this and hopefully everything will go smoothly. Driving down the road Dean noticed globs of mud being thrown off his tires. Great, he thought, a car wash and possibly new tires. The boys knew that they would never forget this job, never forget Lexee. She was just a poor girl, a poor lost girl, who made the wrong choices.

The Impala's headlights shined down the never ending deserted highway, sided with giant trees no one knows the name of, and the boys occasional conversed.

"Sam, I'm leaving soon-"

"Dean-"

"Just listen. I'm leaving, and I just wanna be done with all of…this." He breathes, "I'm just sick of this job and what it's taken from us. I wish we could be normal, but we're not. We'll never be. I'd rather be doing something exciting or…content than this crap before I go. So can we just stop with all the supernatural for now?" He begged his brother.

"Yea, sure Dean." He nodded, and so did Dean.

"Not even messing with my deal, Sam." Dean said sternly.

Sam paused, "Sure." He whispered.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
